Don't Say Magical
by Valkyrie Prinny
Summary: Azusa and Mio come over for a night's stay in Yui's place, clinging to hopes of learning about Sawako's crazy plans for their next live in advance. AzusaxYuixMio


**I should probably make this a twoshot as well**

**I don't own K-ON**

* * *

Don't Say Magical

* * *

Azusa and Mio currently sat in the living room of Yui's house, sitting on their respective places on the couch idly waiting for Yui to spoil them on Sawako's plans for their next live. If their experience with Sawako told them anything, it was to fear for their self-esteem and state of mind; maybe even their privacy. The door to Yui's room slowly opened to reveal what no sane person in the modern age would wear for everyday purposes outside of a play...

"Kyun!~" Yui chimed

"She wants us to dress up as Kunoichi?!" Mio screamed

What Yui wore could in one way be described as a Kunoichi outfit, a deep midnight blue adorned with violet hearts on her shoulders, chest, knees, boots, and the back of her hands. Scratching her head, she looked at the astonished faces of her fellow band members before pulling out a small paper fan decorated with the same designs as her outfit.

"This is just my outfit, I managed to borrow yours and Azu-nyan's from Sawa-chan for tonight."

Azusa instantly froze in response to Yui's statement before looking towards Mio who was for some strange reason visually scanning Yui's costume in great detail. She suddenly had a feeling of contentment just from looking at Yui fawning over her current state of dress, before noticing a strangely dazzled Mio in front of her.

"_It is kind of cute, for something that Sawako-sensei would make us wear. I'd really hate to admit it but Yui-sempai does look quite cute in that..."_

"Where's mine, Yui?" Mio asked as she eyed Yui's neck suspicously

"Mio-senpai, I thought you would be against this!" Azusa objected

"Azusa, I just want to get this over with so we can get back to enjoying our evening here. Maybe even get Yui to practice a bit in front of us for once."

The twin-tailed guitarist nodded in agreement before following her seniors into Yui's bedroom...

* * *

The three walked into the room to find a long black salsa dress laid out on Yui's bed. Both Azusa and Mio stood frozen staring into the article of clothing before Mio walked slowly made her way towards Yui's bed and visually scanned the dress. Standing still with the dress now in hand, she turned towards Yui.

"I'm going to try this on."

"Really, Mio-chan!?" Yui replied

"Do you really plan on wearing this, Mio-senpai!?" Azusa objected "I thought you of all people would object to this!"

"But Azu-nyan, we're doing a live for Valentine's day and the way I see it, Sawa-chan did wonderful job with this~!" Yui swooned "Look at Mio-chan, she loves the dress and I'm sure she'll look really cute in it."

"_It does look more a lot more normal, compared to Yui's outfit. It's sort of unusual for Sawako-sensei to make something like this. Did something happen to her?"_

With a dejected sigh, Azusa left the room with the other guitarist following suit...

* * *

The two sat at the kitchen table in awkward silence, each with their own cup of tea sitting in front of them. Azusa's focus slowly shifted towards Yui, at first it was nothing more than an interest in the star-adorned hair clip Yui currently wore in place of the ones she usually wore before remembering Yui had mentioned bringing her outfit earlier. Talking a swig of tea, she scanned the living room for any sort of unusual clothing only to gain Yui's attention. Meeting her eyes briefly, she quickly chugged her tea before feeling the heat rush to her face...

"What's wrong, Azu-nyan? You look like you have a fever." Yui asked

"I'm fine, it's just the tea Yui-senpai. By the way, what did Sawako-sensei make for me?"

"She made you a pixie outfit..... I think."

"What's gotten into her?" Azusa inquired

"Sawa-chan gets like this when she watches anything that's mahou shoujo." Yui stated

"_Are you serious, to make this happen she has to watch mahou shoujo anime! Although compared to what they're wearing, a pixie wouldn't be all that bad. A salsa dancer with her guardian Kunoichi and Pixie..." _Thought the guitarist as she gave out a sigh of contentment before noticing Yui had the twin-tailed girl in an embrace, causing her to abruptly move to the side; knocking them both down onto the hardwood floor. Azusa gazed into Yui's caramel orbs before laying an enchanting kiss on her lips just as Mio slowly opened the door..

Quietly gasping at the sight of Azusa's advances, Mio put a hand to her chest staring into the still open eyes of the brunette. Somehow willing herself to move, Mio quietly walked towards the two; keeping her eyes locked with Yui's. Their lips slowly parting, Yui trembled at the sight of Mio's saddened face. Kneeling beside her, Mio cupped Yui's cheek before pressing her lips against Yui's.

"Mio-senpai..."

"_Eh! Both of them..." _Yui pondered as Mio slipped her tongue through her lips and a second pair descended on her neck...

* * *

**END**


End file.
